


cupcake wolves

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cupcakes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: prompt fill:any, any, cupcakeshttps://comment-fic.livejournal.com/866338.html?thread=105796642#t105796642





	cupcake wolves

The first time Stiles brought some over Scott had just stared, snickered, and asked "Dude?"

After the fifth time, Scott just rolled his eyes and snagged one on the way through the kitchen. His mom wouldn't get the joke until months later, then she'd just sigh and try not to smile. She decided to expand on his fun, which was the signal to let loose.

Slowly every one in the know started adding their own preference. Soon there were cakes, muffins, and various cookies. A special pie, made just for his birthday.

The first time Derek saw them, he blinked then barked out a laugh.

In front of everyone. Nothing was said about it. But the next everyone came over to Scott's house for pack bonding there were little chocolates in the shape of a wolf's head waiting on the kitchen counter and Derek sitting on the couch with a smirk hiding behind his cup.


End file.
